Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Duelists!
by RoyallGhost
Summary: Leo Morkan is a simple duelist, on a journey to win the ultimate God Card, Shasta, Lord of the Skies, until he is thrown into an evil organization ruled by Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**YU-GI-OH! Chaos Duelists**

**Chapter 1- Qualifier**

**By Wardude999**

**R&amp;R pleese.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the YU-Gi-Oh! card game or anime. I will not use cards, all my cards are entirely made up through my imagination. Some may be similiar, with different names, but i do not own anything. Just this story and my original story and cards. Thanks Konami**

Lost in thought, Leo Morkan stood in line for the Tilt City Tournament, a huge 32 player tournament which is held in Tilt City. His friend, Rodrick stood behind him, ready to get in the qualifier. Leo had no doubt that he could get in, but he DID have doubt for Rodrick Lemen. Finally, Rodrick spoke.

"Want to duel?" Rodrick asked, reading his duel disk.

"Eh. We are almost at the front..." Leo said, reluctant to duel before the qualifier.

Leo had spiky brown hair, green eyes, and some tight blue jeans on. His duel disk was red with green outlines. His shirt had his favorite TV show, Dead Masters, a weird show in which the main character had to duel in Duel Monsters to get out of the Underworld. (It juat started season 2.) Rodrick was not dressed much differently. He had the same jeans and a plain black shirt on. His hair swooshed in one direction like he was hit by a fan blower at full speed. He wore a baseball cap that had a Duel Monsters monster blowing fire across his hat. The card was Red Flare dragon, and it was Rodricks best card.

The boy in front of Leo went into the building as told by the guard. Leo felt his heart beat faster. He had to win the prize money. He had to save his mother from going bankrupt and losing everything. Then the boy that was in front of Leo emerged, crying that he was beat in two turns. Leo's heart beat even faster. Two turns?! Leo thought, realizing that it was very hard to deplete LP to zero in two turns.

"Next!" The guard said, looking into Leo's eyes. Leo took a step in.

Inside was the arena. It looked like a basketball gym but no hoops and no bleachers lined the walls. There was a circle on each side, indicating this is where the two duelists stood. On the other side of the Duel court stood a man in a sleek leather jacket, holding a black duel disk lined with white swirls. He looked up at Leo and smiled.

"I see our next participant has come to try out for the Tilt City Tournament. I hope you are not as weak as the boy before you." The man said.

Leo remembered the boy crying. Two Turns. "I will not lose!" Leo screamed at the man.

"Then let me see what you've got!" The man yelled. "I am qualifier Mark, and who are you?"

"Leo Morkan." Leo said, staring deeply in Marks bright blue eyes.

"DUEL!" They both yelled and drew 5 cards from there decks.

**Leo: 4000 LP**

**Mark: 4000 LP**

Leo looked at his hand. It contained 2 monsters. "I go first!" Leo yelled. "I play one facedown defense postition monster and set 2 cards in my spell/trap card zone!It is now your turn."

Mark smiled. "Then I summon Magician of Hope!" A magician with a staff and a light on the end of her staff rose from a card. (ATK/1200) "Her effect forces you to draw 1 card."

Leo was confused as to why he was being forced to draw one card, but he slipped one from his deck into his hand.

"Then I play spell card Defensive Reveal! Your facedown is now faceup defense!" Mark smiled as a monster emerged out of my card. It was Dragonian Weather Wall. (DEF/2000)

Mark smiled again. "Glad I didn't attack, eh?"

Leo looked at his facedown trap card and smiled. "I play my facedown!" The card lifted and it revealed itself. Dragonian Taunt. "When I control one or more Dragonian monsters, choose one monster your opponent controls, it must attack one 'Dragonian' monster you control."

Mark's smile faded as Magician of Hope ran up to Weather Wall and hit him. Weather Wall hit back, it's cyclones hitting Mark.

**Mark: 3200 LP**

**Leo: 4000 LP**

"Whatever." Mark said. "I end my turn with setting two cards facedown."

Leo drew another card. His hand contained Dragonian Flashflood, Dragonian Flashfire, Dragonian Funeral, and Dragonian Horn. "I summon Dragonian FlashFlood in attack position." A dragon-like creature with wings and claws appeared out of the card. (ATK/1700) He burst jet of water from his mouth and hit one of Mark's facedown spell cards.

"What? My Magicians Calling!" Mark said as it shattered into thousands of pieces.

"When FlashFlood is normal summoned or flip summoned, it destroys one spell/trap card my opponent controls!" Leo yelled happily.

Mark growled. "Whatever. I could care less."

"FlashFlood, attack Magician of Hope!"

"I activate my trap card- Magicians Lance! I can choose one Magician card i control- i take no battle damage from battles involving this card and it cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Now it was Leo's turn to growl. "Fine!" Leo threw down one facedown and ended his turn.

"I summon Magician of Love!" Mark said. A female magician with a staff with a red heart at the tip appeared. "Her effect we both draw." Both players drew one card.

"Now I play Magician's QuickDraw! I reveal cards until I reveal a level 4 or lower magician monster, and I special summon it. All other cards go into my revealed 2 cards until he revealed Magician of Life. He special summoned it. "I Chain the effect of QuickDraw, and I play Transport! When 2 or cards from my deck go to my grave, they go into my hand instead." One card was Magician of Pyro (L4 ATK/2300 DEF/0) and the other was Blast of Light (Spell Card). Marks hand: 2

"Now I..." Mark smiled. "This is the end of the game."

Leo's heart starting beating fast. "W-why?!"

"Because, now I tribute all of my Magician cards to summon..."

All three of the Magicians were shattered.

"MAGICIAN OF LIGHT!" Mark yelled.

A male magician stepped out of his card, readying his staff, blurring a giant bulb of light, like a flashlight. (3 Level 4 LIGHT "Magician" monsters ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 2900)

"Then I play Blast of Light! When Magician of Light is on the field, it destroys all of my opponents monsters."

"All my monsters?!" Leo's heart exploded (not literally) and he screamed. BOOM!

"Now, Magician of Light, attack directly!" Mark yelled.

Magician of Light blasted Leo with his staff.

**Leo: 1700 LP**

**Mark: 3200 LP**

"You turn.." Mark said, smiling brightly.

Leo looked over his hand. "I play Dragonian Funeral to bring back Dragonian FlashFlood, because he was special, it does not use its effect. Now I play Dragonian FlashFire (ATK/1700) in attack position!" A dragon that looked exactly like FlashFlood exceot it glowed red not blue, blasted a fire ball at Mark.

**Mark: 2500 LP**

**Leo: 1700 LP**

"When FlashFire is normal or flip summoned, it deals 700 damage to my opponent directly."

Mark smiled. "So?"

"So now I use Dragonian Funerals other effect. When I use a Dragonian monsters effect one is brought back from the grave, special summon one level 4 or lower 'Dragonian Flash' monster from my deck, and I pick Dragonian FlashTornado." A monster similiar to FlashFire and FlashFlood appeared, except he was green glowing and he shot cyclones at Magician of Light.

"What?!" Mark yelled. Magician of Light shot back into Mark's extra deck.

"When Dragonian FlashTornado is special or normal summoned, return one monster to the hand. And since Magician of Light is from the extra deck, he goes back into the extra! Now I tribute all of my Dragonian Flash cards to special Dragonian Disaster Dawn!"

A giant monster appeared out of this card, except it was like an evolved form of the flash cards. He glowed bright yellow, he had huge claws and fangs. He had all of the 3 elements exploding out of him. He was the ultimate Dragonian XYZ card. (ATK/2500 DEF/3000)

Mark stared blankly at it as if it was no threat. Then his spell and trap cards were destroyed. Thats when he panicked. "What happened?!"

"When Disaster Dawn is summoned from the extra deck, it destroys all spell and trap cards on the field! Now attack directly, Disaster Dawn!"

WHABOOOOM!

Disaster Dawn ran up and launched fire and wind and water at Mark. He screamed and fell back.

**Mark: 0 LP-LOSER**

**Leo: 1700 LP-Winner!**

"You qualify..." Mark said, handing the bagde concluding that he was in fact in the Tilt City tournament. Leo jumped with joy.

"I'm taking a break. Kevin! Come duel the final kids." Mark yelled, and another qualifier came out. Leo heard the guard call "next!" and Mark shoved me out of the gym into the area where the qualifiers stayed. There was plenty, but only 32 were allowed in the tournament. Leo was glad he had got to be int he tournament, at least have a chance to save the one thing he loved. Leo looked around. He saw about 14 boys, half that many girls. He counted 21 people in all. So if Rodrick qualified, then there would be 10 more qualifiers.

Then Leo was approached by a man with something around his face. It looked like a bandage, but it was black, and it covered up his whole left eye. He had no hair and he wore a dark shirt with pitch black jeans. His eye that was visible was hazel. He stuck out his hand to shake, and he had black gloves on.

"Hello there, newest qualifier. I'm Terrance Alba. I qualified by defeating my opponent in one turn. You?" The man with the cloth over his face said.

"I'm Leo Morkan. I coulda done better in the qualifier. He killed my Dragonian's quickly." Leo said. "He was a decent opponent."

"Ha! Your weak. I beat him in no time. He even tried to summon Magician of Light!" Terrance snarled. "But I didn't let him."

"Well I guess I have to get stronger to beat you in the tournament, Terrance." Leo smiled.

Terrance grinned widely. "Ya got that right, boy!"

"Can we watch duels that are currently going on?" Leo asked.

"No. Oh, looks like the next dude is here." Terrance said, pointing towards Rodrick.

"That Kevin guy almost beat me. I had 300 LP left. Wooh. Thank you Red Flare Dragon." Rodrick said, smiling at Leo.

"Hey, you have that card? It's pretty rare." Terrance said, grinning.

"Yeah. It's my best card." Rodrick grinned.

"Hey! Terrance!" Someone yelled from the table Terrance was sitting at.

"What, Tristan?" Terrance groaned.

The teenager named Liam grinned. "Who's your new buddies?"

"This is Rodrick and Leo."Terrance said back. Then he looked around. "Where's Kaden?"

"He's in the other dueling arena, dueling some kid. He challenged him and then they found an arena. Wanna go see?" Liam said, aiming at me and Rodrick.

"Yeah, let's go." Rodrick said, following Terrance and Tristan. Leo had no choice but to follow.

They led out of the lobby and to a hallway, in which it looked like a movie theater, line doorways leading to duel arenas. At the end of the hallway, a door flashed with lights. Liam opened the door, and led them into the room.

The arena looked just like the qualifier arena, except this one had bleachers. A few qualifiers were sitting there watching 2 people duel. One had hair that covered his eyes, and had a mean look to him. The other kid had a buzz cut and looked like he could rule the world.

"You will not win." Kaden said.

"Who's that kid?" Liam said.

"This is Meka." Kaden said. "And we are to duel."

"DUEL!" And each player drew a card.

**Kaden: 4000 LP**

**Meka: 4000 LP**

"I go first." Kaden said, drawing a card. "Then I summon Dark Realm Gyt. (ATK/2100 DEF/0) And when he is summoned, he is changed into defense position."

A wierd, dark creature emerged out of a card and bended down on his knee. He had spikes on his back, protruding out of his shoulder. He held a spear.

Kaden smiled. "Then I play Charge! in which one monster is in faceup attack position. So Gyt is in faceup attack. I also play a field spell, Dark Realm Castle. I can special summon one 'Dark Realm' monster from my hand, it cannot attack for 2 turns. So I special summon Dark Realm Frym. (ATK/1900 DEF/1300) And when he is summoned form my hand he is changed to defense position."

A creature similiar to Gyt emerged, except he had a sword instead of a spear. "Dark Realm Castle has a second effect- when a Dark Realm monster is changed to defense position: change it to faceup attack position. And Fyrm's effect says when he is changed to faceup attack by a spell card effect, he can special summon a level 4 or lower 'Dark Realm' monster form my hand, so I summon Dark Realm Borga, as you may guess, he is changed to defense and Castle puts him in attack." (ATK/ 1800)

"Wow." Leo said, looking at the 3 monsters on the field. "He spammed all those monsters quickly."

"Thats how Kaden plays." Liam smiled. "Meka has no chance against Kaden, or niether do I or you two. The only one here I believe stands a chance against Kaden is Terrance, and maybe the tournament host, Jonathan Haden."

"Well I do." Leo said, fuming with arrogance.

"We'll see. I think Kaden will want to duel you anyway..." Liam smiled.

"Your turn." Kaden said, looking directly at Meka.

"Fine. You dont scare me. I draw." Meka said, looking back at Kaden equally intense.

"First I normal summon Jeno, Fire Throne Huntress." (ATK/400 DEF/ 500) A female with flaming hair and a flaming arrow out of her bow emerged. "Her effect is that I take 400 damage and I can destroy one monster you control, but it doubles everytime I pay, so I pay 1600 LP to destroy your three monsters." (400-800-1600)

**Meka: 2400 LP**

**Kaden: 4000 LP**

"Then I play Flame offering, in which I tribute one faceup 'Fire Throne' monsters to reveal cards from my deck until I reveal a 'Fire Throne' monster, special summon it, then the rest go to the graveyard."

Meka revealed 4 cards- Fire Throne Offering, Fire Throne Gifts, Flaming Arrow, and Hilda,Fire Throne Sorcress. "I special summon sorcress."

A woman wearing a cloth that had striped flames across it holding a flaming staff appeared. (ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1400)

"I play Fire Hazard, and I get to add Fire Throne's sorcress defense to her attack until the end phase, and when I do, she is destroyed at the end phase. I set one card-" One card appeared behind sorcress- "-and I attack direclty."

Sorcress shot a huge fireball at Kaden, hitting him directly.

**Kaden: 800 LP**

**Meka 2400 LP**

"Usually I woulda won by now." Meka said, smiling widely as Sorcress was destroyed. But, suddenly, she rematerialized. "I play my facedown in your draw phase. My facedown is Fire Throne Reborn, in which I special summon one Fire Throne monster that was destroyed by card effect."

Kaden smiled. "So? It still is over for you. Your ante is mine."

"Ante?" Rodrick said.

"Yes." Terrance said. "In this tournament, each player plays with an ante. Each player puts one card from there deck or extra deck. If they lose, there card they put out is owned bye the winner."

"Yikes. I'm having second thoughts about this tournament."

"I'm not." Leo said, remembering his mother.

"I use Castle to special 'Dark Realm Drul.' (ATK/ 1600 DEF/0) Obviously it goes into defense and then into attack. It's effect is that when he is changed from defense to attack by a card effect, I may destroy one monster on the field. Bye-bye Sorcress." Kaden laughed as the female magician exploded.

"Agh! No! Not my King of the Flame Throne! I will not looose!" Meka yelled.

"Realize this. I have not normal summoned this turn. I normal summon Dark Realm Jav in defense, then changed to attack." (ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 0)

"HIT DIRECTLY JAV AND DRUL!"

**Meka: 0 LP- Loser**

**Kaden- 2400 LP- Winner!**

Kaden snatched the card out of Meka's hand. "Good luck beating me to get it back." Kaden smiled.

An announcement sounded over the speaker. "All contenders have been chosen. Please report to the docks immedialty for deck checks."

Kaden joined up with Liam and Terrance, lookg over Kaden's newest card. Meka walked up to Leo and Rodrick. "I'll never win without my King at my side..."

Meka had curly hair that was in no certain style. It was everywhere. He wore Khaki shorts and a neon red T-shirt that read I'm awesome. End of story. Meka sighed. "I'll have to beat him. I must get better. To get my card back."

"Well dont worry, I'll help you get stronger by trading!" Rodrick said. "Now lets get to the Tilt City Docks!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Next time in Chaos Duelists...**

**Leo, Rodrick, and Meka meet the leader of the entire tournament. The tournament is being held on a boat at sea, and the losers of the rounds are Shipped away immedialty! They all three face strong opponents, can they win? Kaden, Tristan, and Terrance fly through the duels. More characters are introduced next chapter as well. Only 16 will be left, can Leo make it into Round 2? And where is the next round taking place?**

**NEXT: DUEL MASTER 1**

**Authors Note: Do you like this? Want more? R&amp;R and more and more will come. It is not so hard to type some words and review it I mean GOD. So please R&amp;R and read. If you want the cards effects, R&amp;R, and I will dedicate a few chapters to deck lists and card effects. Like this one:**

Dragonian Disaster Dawn (Rank 4 XYZ) DARK Dragon/ XYZ/Effect

3 Level 4 'Dragonian Flash' monsters

You may not use 2 of the same cards as a XYZ material for this card. When this card is summoned from the extra deck: Destroy all spell/trap cards on the field. Once per turn: you may detach one XYZ material from this card to target one spell/trap card on the field; return it to the owners hand, and if you do, that player discards one card.

ATK/2500 DEF/3000

I do not mind doing this. So please R&amp;R.

Cards used this chapter

Dragonian FlashFlood

Dragonian FlashFire

Dragonian FlashTornado

Dragonian WeatherWall

Dragonian Rage (Trap Card)

Dragonian Funeral (Spell Card)

Dragonian Horn (Spell Card)

Magician of Love

Magician of Hope

Magician of Life

Magician of Light

Blast of Light (Spell Card)

Magicians Calling (Spell Card)

Magician of Pyro

Dark Realm Gyt

Dark Realm Frym

Dark Realm Borga

Charge (Spell Card)

Dark Realm Castle (Spell Card)

Dark Realm Drav

Dark Realm Jul

Fire Throne Gifts

Fire Throne Offering

Flame Arrow

Hilda, Fire Throne Sorcress

Jeno, Fire Throne Huntress

Flame Offering

Fire Throne Reborn


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Boat

**YU-GI-OH! Chaos Duelists**

**Chapter 1- Qualifier**

**By Wardude999**

**R&amp;R pleese.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the YU-Gi-Oh! card game or anime. I will not use cards, all my cards are entirely made up through my imagination. Some may be similiar, with different names, but i do not own anything. Just this story and my original story and cards. Thanks Konami**

Lost in thought, Leo Morkan stood in line for the Tilt City Tournament, a huge 32 player tournament which is held in Tilt City. His friend, Rodrick stood behind him, ready to get in the qualifier. Leo had no doubt that he could get in, but he DID have doubt for Rodrick Lemen. Finally, Rodrick spoke.

"Want to duel?" Rodrick asked, reading his duel disk.

"Eh. We are almost at the front..." Leo said, reluctant to duel before the qualifier.

Leo had spiky brown hair, green eyes, and some tight blue jeans on. His duel disk was red with green outlines. His shirt had his favorite TV show, Dead Masters, a weird show in which the main character had to duel in Duel Monsters to get out of the Underworld. (It juat started season 2.) Rodrick was not dressed much differently. He had the same jeans and a plain black shirt on. His hair swooshed in one direction like he was hit by a fan blower at full speed. He wore a baseball cap that had a Duel Monsters monster blowing fire across his hat. The card was Red Flare dragon, and it was Rodricks best card.

The boy in front of Leo went into the building as told by the guard. Leo felt his heart beat faster. He had to win the prize money. He had to save his mother from going bankrupt and losing everything. Then the boy that was in front of Leo emerged, crying that he was beat in two turns. Leo's heart beat even faster. Two turns?! Leo thought, realizing that it was very hard to deplete LP to zero in two turns.

"Next!" The guard said, looking into Leo's eyes. Leo took a step in.

Inside was the arena. It looked like a basketball gym but no hoops and no bleachers lined the walls. There was a circle on each side, indicating this is where the two duelists stood. On the other side of the Duel court stood a man in a sleek leather jacket, holding a black duel disk lined with white swirls. He looked up at Leo and smiled.

"I see our next participant has come to try out for the Tilt City Tournament. I hope you are not as weak as the boy before you." The man said.

Leo remembered the boy crying. Two Turns. "I will not lose!" Leo screamed at the man.

"Then let me see what you've got!" The man yelled. "I am qualifier Mark, and who are you?"

"Leo Morkan." Leo said, staring deeply in Marks bright blue eyes.

"DUEL!" They both yelled and drew 5 cards from there decks.

**Leo: 4000 LP**

**Mark: 4000 LP**

Leo looked at his hand. It contained 2 monsters. "I go first!" Leo yelled. "I play one facedown defense postition monster and set 2 cards in my spell/trap card zone!It is now your turn."

Mark smiled. "Then I summon Magician of Hope!" A magician with a staff and a light on the end of her staff rose from a card. (ATK/1200) "Her effect forces you to draw 1 card."

Leo was confused as to why he was being forced to draw one card, but he slipped one from his deck into his hand.

"Then I play spell card Defensive Reveal! Your facedown is now faceup defense!" Mark smiled as a monster emerged out of my card. It was Dragonian Weather Wall. (DEF/2000)

Mark smiled again. "Glad I didn't attack, eh?"

Leo looked at his facedown trap card and smiled. "I play my facedown!" The card lifted and it revealed itself. Dragonian Taunt. "When I control one or more Dragonian monsters, choose one monster your opponent controls, it must attack one 'Dragonian' monster you control."

Mark's smile faded as Magician of Hope ran up to Weather Wall and hit him. Weather Wall hit back, it's cyclones hitting Mark.

**Mark: 3200 LP**

**Leo: 4000 LP**

"Whatever." Mark said. "I end my turn with setting two cards facedown."

Leo drew another card. His hand contained Dragonian Flashflood, Dragonian Flashfire, Dragonian Funeral, and Dragonian Horn. "I summon Dragonian FlashFlood in attack position." A dragon-like creature with wings and claws appeared out of the card. (ATK/1700) He burst jet of water from his mouth and hit one of Mark's facedown spell cards.

"What? My Magicians Calling!" Mark said as it shattered into thousands of pieces.

"When FlashFlood is normal summoned or flip summoned, it destroys one spell/trap card my opponent controls!" Leo yelled happily.

Mark growled. "Whatever. I could care less."

"FlashFlood, attack Magician of Hope!"

"I activate my trap card- Magicians Lance! I can choose one Magician card i control- i take no battle damage from battles involving this card and it cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Now it was Leo's turn to growl. "Fine!" Leo threw down one facedown and ended his turn.

"I summon Magician of Love!" Mark said. A female magician with a staff with a red heart at the tip appeared. "Her effect we both draw." Both players drew one card.

"Now I play Magician's QuickDraw! I reveal cards until I reveal a level 4 or lower magician monster, and I special summon it. All other cards go into my revealed 2 cards until he revealed Magician of Life. He special summoned it. "I Chain the effect of QuickDraw, and I play Transport! When 2 or cards from my deck go to my grave, they go into my hand instead." One card was Magician of Pyro (L4 ATK/2300 DEF/0) and the other was Blast of Light (Spell Card). Marks hand: 2

"Now I..." Mark smiled. "This is the end of the game."

Leo's heart starting beating fast. "W-why?!"

"Because, now I tribute all of my Magician cards to summon..."

All three of the Magicians were shattered.

"MAGICIAN OF LIGHT!" Mark yelled.

A male magician stepped out of his card, readying his staff, blurring a giant bulb of light, like a flashlight. (3 Level 4 LIGHT "Magician" monsters ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 2900)

"Then I play Blast of Light! When Magician of Light is on the field, it destroys all of my opponents monsters."

"All my monsters?!" Leo's heart exploded (not literally) and he screamed. BOOM!

"Now, Magician of Light, attack directly!" Mark yelled.

Magician of Light blasted Leo with his staff.

**Leo: 1700 LP**

**Mark: 3200 LP**

"You turn.." Mark said, smiling brightly.

Leo looked over his hand. "I play Dragonian Funeral to bring back Dragonian FlashFlood, because he was special, it does not use its effect. Now I play Dragonian FlashFire (ATK/1700) in attack position!" A dragon that looked exactly like FlashFlood exceot it glowed red not blue, blasted a fire ball at Mark.

**Mark: 2500 LP**

**Leo: 1700 LP**

"When FlashFire is normal or flip summoned, it deals 700 damage to my opponent directly."

Mark smiled. "So?"

"So now I use Dragonian Funerals other effect. When I use a Dragonian monsters effect one is brought back from the grave, special summon one level 4 or lower 'Dragonian Flash' monster from my deck, and I pick Dragonian FlashTornado." A monster similiar to FlashFire and FlashFlood appeared, except he was green glowing and he shot cyclones at Magician of Light.

"What?!" Mark yelled. Magician of Light shot back into Mark's extra deck.

"When Dragonian FlashTornado is special or normal summoned, return one monster to the hand. And since Magician of Light is from the extra deck, he goes back into the extra! Now I tribute all of my Dragonian Flash cards to special Dragonian Disaster Dawn!"

A giant monster appeared out of this card, except it was like an evolved form of the flash cards. He glowed bright yellow, he had huge claws and fangs. He had all of the 3 elements exploding out of him. He was the ultimate Dragonian XYZ card. (ATK/2500 DEF/3000)

Mark stared blankly at it as if it was no threat. Then his spell and trap cards were destroyed. Thats when he panicked. "What happened?!"

"When Disaster Dawn is summoned from the extra deck, it destroys all spell and trap cards on the field! Now attack directly, Disaster Dawn!"

WHABOOOOM!

Disaster Dawn ran up and launched fire and wind and water at Mark. He screamed and fell back.

**Mark: 0 LP-LOSER**

**Leo: 1700 LP-Winner!**

"You qualify..." Mark said, handing the bagde concluding that he was in fact in the Tilt City tournament. Leo jumped with joy.

"I'm taking a break. Kevin! Come duel the final kids." Mark yelled, and another qualifier came out. Leo heard the guard call "next!" and Mark shoved me out of the gym into the area where the qualifiers stayed. There was plenty, but only 32 were allowed in the tournament. Leo was glad he had got to be int he tournament, at least have a chance to save the one thing he loved. Leo looked around. He saw about 14 boys, half that many girls. He counted 21 people in all. So if Rodrick qualified, then there would be 10 more qualifiers.

Then Leo was approached by a man with something around his face. It looked like a bandage, but it was black, and it covered up his whole left eye. He had no hair and he wore a dark shirt with pitch black jeans. His eye that was visible was hazel. He stuck out his hand to shake, and he had black gloves on.

"Hello there, newest qualifier. I'm Terrance Alba. I qualified by defeating my opponent in one turn. You?" The man with the cloth over his face said.

"I'm Leo Morkan. I coulda done better in the qualifier. He killed my Dragonian's quickly." Leo said. "He was a decent opponent."

"Ha! Your weak. I beat him in no time. He even tried to summon Magician of Light!" Terrance snarled. "But I didn't let him."

"Well I guess I have to get stronger to beat you in the tournament, Terrance." Leo smiled.

Terrance grinned widely. "Ya got that right, boy!"

"Can we watch duels that are currently going on?" Leo asked.

"No. Oh, looks like the next dude is here." Terrance said, pointing towards Rodrick.

"That Kevin guy almost beat me. I had 300 LP left. Wooh. Thank you Red Flare Dragon." Rodrick said, smiling at Leo.

"Hey, you have that card? It's pretty rare." Terrance said, grinning.

"Yeah. It's my best card." Rodrick grinned.

"Hey! Terrance!" Someone yelled from the table Terrance was sitting at.

"What, Tristan?" Terrance groaned.

The teenager named Liam grinned. "Who's your new buddies?"

"This is Rodrick and Leo."Terrance said back. Then he looked around. "Where's Kaden?"

"He's in the other dueling arena, dueling some kid. He challenged him and then they found an arena. Wanna go see?" Liam said, aiming at me and Rodrick.

"Yeah, let's go." Rodrick said, following Terrance and Tristan. Leo had no choice but to follow.

They led out of the lobby and to a hallway, in which it looked like a movie theater, line doorways leading to duel arenas. At the end of the hallway, a door flashed with lights. Liam opened the door, and led them into the room.

The arena looked just like the qualifier arena, except this one had bleachers. A few qualifiers were sitting there watching 2 people duel. One had hair that covered his eyes, and had a mean look to him. The other kid had a buzz cut and looked like he could rule the world.

"You will not win." Kaden said.

"Who's that kid?" Liam said.

"This is Meka." Kaden said. "And we are to duel."

"DUEL!" And each player drew a card.

**Kaden: 4000 LP**

**Meka: 4000 LP**

"I go first." Kaden said, drawing a card. "Then I summon Dark Realm Gyt. (ATK/2100 DEF/0) And when he is summoned, he is changed into defense position."

A wierd, dark creature emerged out of a card and bended down on his knee. He had spikes on his back, protruding out of his shoulder. He held a spear.

Kaden smiled. "Then I play Charge! in which one monster is in faceup attack position. So Gyt is in faceup attack. I also play a field spell, Dark Realm Castle. I can special summon one 'Dark Realm' monster from my hand, it cannot attack for 2 turns. So I special summon Dark Realm Frym. (ATK/1900 DEF/1300) And when he is summoned form my hand he is changed to defense position."

A creature similiar to Gyt emerged, except he had a sword instead of a spear. "Dark Realm Castle has a second effect- when a Dark Realm monster is changed to defense position: change it to faceup attack position. And Fyrm's effect says when he is changed to faceup attack by a spell card effect, he can special summon a level 4 or lower 'Dark Realm' monster form my hand, so I summon Dark Realm Borga, as you may guess, he is changed to defense and Castle puts him in attack." (ATK/ 1800)

"Wow." Leo said, looking at the 3 monsters on the field. "He spammed all those monsters quickly."

"Thats how Kaden plays." Liam smiled. "Meka has no chance against Kaden, or niether do I or you two. The only one here I believe stands a chance against Kaden is Terrance, and maybe the tournament host, Jonathan Haden."

"Well I do." Leo said, fuming with arrogance.

"We'll see. I think Kaden will want to duel you anyway..." Liam smiled.

"Your turn." Kaden said, looking directly at Meka.

"Fine. You dont scare me. I draw." Meka said, looking back at Kaden equally intense.

"First I normal summon Jeno, Fire Throne Huntress." (ATK/400 DEF/ 500) A female with flaming hair and a flaming arrow out of her bow emerged. "Her effect is that I take 400 damage and I can destroy one monster you control, but it doubles everytime I pay, so I pay 1600 LP to destroy your three monsters." (400-800-1600)

**Meka: 2400 LP**

**Kaden: 4000 LP**

"Then I play Flame offering, in which I tribute one faceup 'Fire Throne' monsters to reveal cards from my deck until I reveal a 'Fire Throne' monster, special summon it, then the rest go to the graveyard."

Meka revealed 4 cards- Fire Throne Offering, Fire Throne Gifts, Flaming Arrow, and Hilda,Fire Throne Sorcress. "I special summon sorcress."

A woman wearing a cloth that had striped flames across it holding a flaming staff appeared. (ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1400)

"I play Fire Hazard, and I get to add Fire Throne's sorcress defense to her attack until the end phase, and when I do, she is destroyed at the end phase. I set one card-" One card appeared behind sorcress- "-and I attack direclty."

Sorcress shot a huge fireball at Kaden, hitting him directly.

**Kaden: 800 LP**

**Meka 2400 LP**

"Usually I woulda won by now." Meka said, smiling widely as Sorcress was destroyed. But, suddenly, she rematerialized. "I play my facedown in your draw phase. My facedown is Fire Throne Reborn, in which I special summon one Fire Throne monster that was destroyed by card effect."

Kaden smiled. "So? It still is over for you. Your ante is mine."

"Ante?" Rodrick said.

"Yes." Terrance said. "In this tournament, each player plays with an ante. Each player puts one card from there deck or extra deck. If they lose, there card they put out is owned bye the winner."

"Yikes. I'm having second thoughts about this tournament."

"I'm not." Leo said, remembering his mother.

"I use Castle to special 'Dark Realm Drul.' (ATK/ 1600 DEF/0) Obviously it goes into defense and then into attack. It's effect is that when he is changed from defense to attack by a card effect, I may destroy one monster on the field. Bye-bye Sorcress." Kaden laughed as the female magician exploded.

"Agh! No! Not my King of the Flame Throne! I will not looose!" Meka yelled.

"Realize this. I have not normal summoned this turn. I normal summon Dark Realm Jav in defense, then changed to attack." (ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 0)

"HIT DIRECTLY JAV AND DRUL!"

**Meka: 0 LP- Loser**

**Kaden- 2400 LP- Winner!**

Kaden snatched the card out of Meka's hand. "Good luck beating me to get it back." Kaden smiled.

An announcement sounded over the speaker. "All contenders have been chosen. Please report to the docks immedialty for deck checks."

Kaden joined up with Liam and Terrance, lookg over Kaden's newest card. Meka walked up to Leo and Rodrick. "I'll never win without my King at my side..."

Meka had curly hair that was in no certain style. It was everywhere. He wore Khaki shorts and a neon red T-shirt that read I'm awesome. End of story. Meka sighed. "I'll have to beat him. I must get better. To get my card back."

"Well dont worry, I'll help you get stronger by trading!" Rodrick said. "Now lets get to the Tilt City Docks!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Next time in Chaos Duelists...**

**Leo, Rodrick, and Meka meet the leader of the entire tournament. The tournament is being held on a boat at sea, and the losers of the rounds are Shipped away immedialty! They all three face strong opponents, can they win? Kaden, Tristan, and Terrance fly through the duels. More characters are introduced next chapter as well. Only 16 will be left, can Leo make it into Round 2? And where is the next round taking place?**

**NEXT: DUEL MASTER 1**

**Authors Note: Do you like this? Want more? R&amp;R and more and more will come. It is not so hard to type some words and review it I mean GOD. So please R&amp;R and read. If you want the cards effects, R&amp;R, and I will dedicate a few chapters to deck lists and card effects. Like this one:**

Dragonian Disaster Dawn (Rank 4 XYZ) DARK Dragon/ XYZ/Effect

3 Level 4 'Dragonian Flash' monsters

You may not use 2 of the same cards as a XYZ material for this card. When this card is summoned from the extra deck: Destroy all spell/trap cards on the field. Once per turn: you may detach one XYZ material from this card to target one spell/trap card on the field; return it to the owners hand, and if you do, that player discards one card.

ATK/2500 DEF/3000

I do not mind doing this. So please R&amp;R.

Cards used this chapter

Dragonian FlashFlood

Dragonian FlashFire

Dragonian FlashTornado

Dragonian WeatherWall

Dragonian Rage (Trap Card)

Dragonian Funeral (Spell Card)

Dragonian Horn (Spell Card)

Magician of Love

Magician of Hope

Magician of Life

Magician of Light

Blast of Light (Spell Card)

Magicians Calling (Spell Card)

Magician of Pyro

Dark Realm Gyt

Dark Realm Frym

Dark Realm Borga

Charge (Spell Card)

Dark Realm Castle (Spell Card)

Dark Realm Drav

Dark Realm Jul

Fire Throne Gifts

Fire Throne Offering

Flame Arrow

Hilda, Fire Throne Sorcress

Jeno, Fire Throne Huntress

Flame Offering

Fire Throne Reborn


End file.
